pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
List of countries in 1976
Below is a list of countries of the world will follow in 1976 . Explanation * On 1 January 1976 there were 156 independent states by a large majority of the other states recognized were 142 members of the United Nations as well as Andorra , Angola , Liechtenstein , Monaco ,Nauru , North Korea , North Vietnam , San Marino , Tonga , Vatican City , Western Samoa , South Korea , South Vietnam and Switzerland . The Soviet states Ukraine and Belarus were also members of the UN, but were not considered as independent countries. The Seychelles became independent on June 29, and occurred on 21 September at the UN. Angola and Western Samoa occurred respectively 1 and 15 December also part of the UN. The countries South Vietnam and North Vietnam were reunited on July 2 under the name Vietnam . * All de facto independent states without broad international recognition are listed under the heading Areas with disputed status . * The dependent areas , i.e. areas that are not to be seen as an integral part of the state where they depend on, are listed under the heading Non-independent areas . Aland and Spitsbergen are thereby included because of their special status. * Autonomous areas occupied territories, territorial claims on Antarctica and micronations are not shown on this page. Constitutional changes in 1976 * January 2 : the British Western Pacific Territories , the Gilbert Islands and Ellice Islands included, are lifted. * January 2 : the Solomon Islands have self-government. * February 17 : The Portuguese overseas province Macau is Chinese territory administered by Portugal. * February 26 : Spain withdrew from the Western Sahara (formerly Spanish Sahara ), as in 1975 it was decided at the Madrid Accords . The board of the Western Sahara will come into the hands of Morocco and Mauritania , who had already invaded the area in 1975. On February 27 calls the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic declared independence in the area, but know only to actually control a small part of the area.The independence of the ADR Sahara is not recognized by other countries. * March 1 : In Trinidad and Tobago the monarchy is abolished. The official name of the country is the Republic of Trinidad and Tobago . * June 29 : The Seychelles become independent from the United Kingdom . * July 2 : North Vietnam and Republic of South Vietnam are reunited to Vietnam . * July 17 : French territory of Saint-Pierre and Miquelon is a French department. * August 9 : End of de facto independence from the Northern Solomon Islands . The area belongs to Papua New Guinea * October 26 : The South African homeland Transkei becomes independent from South Africa , but it is recognized only by South Africa. * December 4 : The Central African Republic , the Central African Empire . * December 9 : The name Tokelau is changed in Tokelau . * December 24 : The status of French Mayotte changes from an overseas territory to a territorial community * December 28 : The People's Republic of Albania , the People's Socialist Republic of Albania . A B C D [ edit ] E [ edit ] F [ edit ] G [ edit ] H [ edit ] I [ edit ] J [ edit ] K [ edit ] L [ edit ] M [ edit ] N [ edit ] O [ edit ] P [ edit ] Q [ edit ] R [ edit ] S [ edit ] T [ edit ] U [ edit ] V [ edit ] W [ edit ] XYZ [ edit ] Not generally recognized countries [ edit ] Countries included in the list below which a broad international recognition missed, but in fact were independent and had declared independence. Non-independent territories [ edit ] Below is a list of dependent territories including Åland and Spitsbergen . Antarctic claims were not included in the list. American-British condominia [ edit ] US non-independent territories [ edit ] The US Virgin Islands , Guam and Puerto Rico were organized unincorporated territories, which means that the dependent territories were the United States with some form of self-government. In addition there were a number of unorganized unincorporated territories: Baker , Howland , Jarvis , Johnston , Kingman , Midway , Navassa , the Panama Canal Zone , the Petreleilanden , Quita Sueño , Roncador , Serrana , Serranillaand Wake . These areas were the US dependent areas, but did not have any form of self-government. American Samoa was officially a unorganized unincorporated territory, but had some form of self-government.Palmyra was incorporated unorganized territory and was therefore play an integral part was of the United States, but was often considered to be dependent area. The Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands was a trust territory of the United Nations under American administration. Several islands were claimed by the United States as unorganized unincorporated territories, but were ruled by other countries. Theeilandgebieden Birnie , Caroline , Christmas , Flint , Gardner , Hull , Malden ,McKean , Phoenix , Starbuck , Sydney en Vostok vielen under the administration of the United Kingdom (as part of the Gilbert Islands ). The island territories Manihiki , Penrhyn , Pukapuka and rakahanga were under the control of the Cook Islands (New Zealand); the island territories Atafu , Bowditch and Nukunonu fell under the administration of New Zealand (as part of Tokelau ); and the islands Funafuti , Nukufetau ,Nukulaelae and Niulakita were under the control of the United Kingdom (as part of the Ellice Islands ). Australian non-independent territories [ edit ] The external territories of Australia were the Australian government as an integral part of Australia, but were often still regarded as dependent territories of Australia. The Australian Antarctic Territory was as a claim not recognized internationally and is therefore not included in this list. Anglo-French condominia [ edit ] British non-independent territories [ edit ] The following list include the UK (crown) colonies and protectorates displayed. The claim of the British Antarctic Territory was not internationally recognized and therefore it is not included in the list. Jersey , Guernseyand Man had as British Crown Assets not the status of colony but had a different relationship with the United Kingdom. Antigua and Barbuda , Dominica , Saint Christopher, Nevis and Anguilla , Saint Lucia and Saint Vincent and the Grenadines were associated states ( Associated States ) in free association with the United Kingdom. Canton and Enderbury (a US-British condominium), the Ellice Islands , the Gilbert Islands and the New Hebrides (an Anglo-French condominium) were until 1976 by a single representative of the British Crown operated under the name British Western Pacific Territories but are separately listed. Danish non-independent territories [ edit ] Faroe Islands was an autonomous province of Denmark and actually made an integral part of the country, but was often regarded as a dependent territory. Greenland was an ordinary province of Denmark and had no independent status, but was also seen as a dependent territory. Finnish non-independent territories [ edit ] Åland was actually an integral part of Finland, but since the Treaty of Paris (1856) an internationally recognized special status with wide autonomy. French non-independent territories [ edit ] All French overseas territories were an integral part of France and the country was therefore not officially dependent territories. The French overseas territories were quite often regarded as such, were sometimes only the overseas territories were no overseas department, considered dependent territories. For completeness, here are included all French overseas territories. The French Southern and Antarctic Territoriesconsisted of four districts: Saint-Paul and Amsterdam , the Crozet Islands , the Kerguelen Islands and Adélie Land . Antarctic claim of Adélie Land was not internationally recognized. The board of the Scattered Islands in the Indian Ocean was the responsibility of Réunion and therefore this area is not shown separately in the list. Dutch non-independent territories [ edit ] The Kingdom of the Netherlands consisted of two equal countries: Netherlands and the Netherlands Antilles . The latter was therefore not officially a dependent territory of the Netherlands, but was often still seen as such. New Zealand non-independent territories [ edit ] The Cook Islands and Niue were self-governing territories in free association with New Zealand, and were sometimes seen as independent countries. Norwegian non-independent territories [ edit ] Spitsbergen actually made an integral part of Norway, but did according to the Spitsbergen Treaty, an internationally recognized special status with wide autonomy. Jan Mayen was not under the Svalbard Treaty, but was governed by the Governor of Svalbard. For statistical purposes, Jan Mayen in ISO 3166 then merged with Svalbard as Svalbard and Jan Mayen . Bouvet Island , Peter I Island and Queen Maud Land were dependent territories of Norway, but the (Antarctic) claims on the latter two were not recognized internationally. Portuguese non-independent territories [ edit ] The Portuguese overseas province Macau in 1976 a Chinese territory under Portuguese administration. Portuguese Timor was also claimed as a dependent territory of Portugal, but was occupied by Indonesia in 1975 and subsequently annexed. Spanish non-independent territories South African non-independent territories